


Sex Or Love?

by VaLee_Skitles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: El fanfic que todo el mundo quiere que actualice, Es más angst que romance, He demorado años y aún no lo termino, Hinata es un idiota y sufre mucho, Kenma es el mejor amigo y ama a Hinata, Lo siento por escribir esto, M/M, No será para siempre, Odiarías a Kageyama antes de terminar el primer capítulo, Son todos unos bellos bebés, no es la gran cosa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaLee_Skitles/pseuds/VaLee_Skitles
Summary: Sus cuerpos se encontraban sudados, las respiraciones agitadas. Gemidos, gruñidos y suspiros llenaban la habitación. Sus mentes estaban demasiado pérdidas en los laberintos del placer para caer en cuenta de que lo que en ese momento hacían cambiaría muchas cosas en sus vidas...





	1. Night Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Subiendo este fanfic aquí ♥   
> No les voy a decir que espero que les guste, porque es en su mayoría sufrimiento, prometo que se pone mejor. No me odien ):

**_"Todo lo que alguna vez has soñado desaparece cuando te despiertas"_ **

Abrí los ojos, mirando a mi alrededor, no me había dado cuenta en qué momento me había dormido. Iba a levantarme cuando fije la vista en el cuerpo a mi lado, ahí estaba Kageyama, durmiendo con el ceño fruncido, un suspiro escapó de mis labios.

Esto ya era normal... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comencé este terrible juego, desde que Kageyama me ocupa para su placer personal?, ¿cómo habíamos llegado a esto, él engañando a su novia cada vez que surgía una pelea y yo prestando mi cuerpo para calmar su enojo y curar sus heridas?

Fruncí el ceño, todo esto me estaba molestando más de la cuenta, me levanté teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo, y caminé hasta el baño, debía darme una ducha urgente, sentía mi cuerpo sucio... Y necesitaba relajarme un poco.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, mis ojos estaban rojos y algo hinchados, a pesar de que disfrutaba el sexo con Kageyama, eso rompía mi corazón cada vez más, razón por la que luego de que Kageyama se durmiera millones de lágrimas habían escapado de mis ojos, durante toda la noche hasta que pude conciliar el sueño.

Me había enamorado de él hace mucho tiempo, siempre me sentí feliz de que él tuviera problemas para hacer amigos, así no corría riesgo de que él me dejara de lado, si bien en ese momento no estaba plenamente consciente de mis sentimientos, sabía que no quería que eso pasara, solo lo quería para mí... Claro que eso cambió hace unos años, Kageyama a los diecisiete había conseguido a su primera novia, con la que seguía hasta ahora.

Otro suspiro salió de mis labios, caminé hasta la ducha dando la llave para llenar la bañera, Kageyama no daba señales de despertar, por lo que aprovecharía este momento para relajarme lo suficiente y así seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien luego.

Otra vez las preguntas comenzaron a invadir mi mente, ya llevaba perdida la cuenta de cuantas veces me había acostado con Kageyama, sin contar que también comenzaba a olvidar el verdadero motivo por el cual estuve de acuerdo con seguir todo esto... Podría suponer que todo se reducía a el amor que sentía por él, por culpa de este estúpido sentimiento había olvidado cuál fue la última vez que pude estar cerca de Kageyama sin sentir que algo en mí se desvanecía, lo que suponía que era mi felicidad...

Sin darme cuenta la bañera ya estaba llena, cerré la llave metiéndome con cuidado, el agua estaba algo caliente, por lo que hice una mueca y esperé a que mi cuerpo se fuera acostumbrando a la temperatura.

Una vez acostumbrado me estiré en la bañera y dejé que se fueran relajando mis músculos. Cerré los ojos, sin pensar en nada que pudiera quitarme la relajación que estaba logrando en aquellos momentos.

Estuve así unos minutos, hasta que decidí que sería mejor comenzar a lavarme, ya que el agua se pondría helada. Tomé el jabón, vertiendo un poco sobre mis manos, las cuales recorrieron todo mi cuerpo para enjabonarme completamente. Me hundí en el agua, consiguiendo que la mayoría de jabón y espuma, que esté había dejado, abandonara mi cuerpo para mezclarse con el agua.

—Hinata, ¿estás en el baño? —escuché, era la voz de Kageyama, podría suponer que se había despertado recién, pues su voz sonaba algo ronca y había soltado un bostezo.

—Hmmm—respondí de mala gana, sabía que eso le molestaba, pero en verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con él.

La puerta del baño se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver a Kageyama. Me sorprendí por un instante, pero rápidamente volví a estirarme en la bañera. Ignorando la mirada molesta de Kageyama.

—Hinat...—no terminó de hablar ya que el sonido de un celular interrumpió.

Suspiré, era el celular de Kageyama y ya me imaginaba quien era, pues esto había pasado múltiples veces antes, su novia, _ella siempre lo llamaba al día siguiente de su discusión para arreglar las cosas..._


	2. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nada se arregla aquí, aún tengo algunos errores pero los arreglare pronto

**_"Cierra la puerta, tira la llave, no deseo ser visto"_ **

Salí del baño, solo llevaba una toalla amarrada a la cintura y algunas gotas de agua caían desde mi cabello. Miré la habitación esta se encontraba vacía... Ya me lo esperaba, siempre era lo mismo. Suspiré, y me acerqué a mi closet, sacando algo de ropa ligera. No tenía ganas de hacer nada hoy, así que solo me quedaría en casa descansando.

Ya listo, miré mi cama... No quería dejarla toda desordenada, y mucho menos con las mismas sábanas en las que había tenido sexo con Kageyama. Bufé, y comencé a sacar todas las mantas y las sábanas, tirándolas al suelo. Luego me dirigí a mi closet, en la parte de arriba tenía algunas sábanas limpias. Claro que tuve que saltar para alcanzarlas, mi altura nunca me ayudó mucho, a pesar de que ya tenía veinte no había crecido más que unos tres o cuatro centímetros desde los dieciséis. Ya con las sábanas en mis manos, comencé a hacer la cama.

Iba a tirarme para dormir, pero mi celular sonó anunciando que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Lo tomé para revisarlo, pero al notar que el mensaje era de Kageyama, volví a bloquear el celular. No tenía ganas de hablarle, esto era siempre igual. La "relación" que teníamos era así, él peleaba con su novia, me visitaba, teníamos sexo, su novia lo llamaba, él iba, yo me quedaba solo otra vez y luego el ciclo se repetía.

—Soy un idiota—dije en un susurro, mientras una risa amarga se escapaba de mi garganta. Seguida de unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Ni siquiera me sorprendió el hecho de estar llorando, sabía que Kageyama no sentía nada más por mí que un deseo carnal y la confianza que quedó de nuestra antigua amistad... Eso también lo sabía, nosotros ya no éramos amigos, no podíamos serlo. Limpié las lágrimas que aún salían de mis ojos, y me levanté de la cama, no quería quedarme acostado todo el día pensando en lo injusta que era la vida conmigo.

Caminé hasta la cocina, tenía hambre, por lo que haría algo de comer. Abrí la puerta, encontrándome con que no había nada más que una caja de leche y un frasco que por su apariencia preferiría no abrir, así que solo lo tomé y lo tiré a la basura. Suspiré resignado, cerré las puertas y caminé hasta mi habitación, tomé mi celular, las llaves y mi billetera. Me miré una vez en el espejo y salí de la habitación. No sería mala idea comer fuera, de todas maneras, ya no quería seguir en casa lamentándome de la vida. Me puse las zapatillas y salí, cerrando la puerta del departamento con llave.

Me dirigí al ascensor, y apreté los botones esperando que subiera a mi piso, que era el quinto. Esperé un tiempo, hasta que el ascensor llegó abriendo sus puertas al instante. Suspire, entrando y apretando el botón hasta el piso uno. Esperé mientras miraba los números, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... Y las puertas se abrieron, iba tan distraído que choqué con alguien.

—Lo siento, yo iba alg...—cerré mi boca al instante al ver quien era—¿Kageyama? —Pregunté con algo de asombro al verlo aquí.

—Oh, Hinata, ¿a dónde vas? —sus ojos demostraban algo de curiosidad.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿a dónde vas? —pregunté mientras me alejaba del ascensor y dejaba pasar a la gente.

—Iba a tu casa, ¿no recibiste mi mensaje? —pregunto algo confundido moviéndose también.

Suspiré claro que había recibido su mensaje, pero no lo había visto...

—Se me acabó la batería, lo siento—mentí, no tenía ganas de explicarle por qué no quise abrir su mensaje—De todas maneras... ¿A qué venías, se te ha quedado algo?

—No, yo solo venía a invitarte—lo miré extrañado.

—¿Invitarme a qué? —al ver la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Kageyama me arrepentí al instante. Seguramente tendría que ver con su novia, y eso dolía de sobremanera.

—Hoy, en la noche organicé una reunión en mi casa, eres mi mejor amigo, así que espero verte ahí. Tengo algo importante que comunicarles a todos—terminó de decir, aún sin dejar de sonreír.

—Bien...—acepté restándole importancia, realmente no estaba seguro de querer saber qué era lo que Kageyama iba a decir.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó.

—Iré a comer...—respondí, y comencé a caminar a la salida del edificio.

—Bueno, yo tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego, Hinata—dijo mirándome y despidiéndose con un gesto de mano, para luego salir corriendo.

Suspiré, intentando concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera tratar de adivinar lo que Kageyama quería decir, realmente no me daba buena espina. Caminé un poco, hasta que a lo lejos encontré un local, me acerqué dándome cuenta de que se trataba de un café...

Entré dándome cuenta de la decoración, era muy lindo, seguí caminando hasta llegar a una mesa. Estaba al lado de un gran ventanal, por lo que veía para afuera y me distraía, al rato llego un chico para atenderme, luego de que tomara mi pedido seguí mirando para afuera.

Veía a algunas personas pasar, madres o padres con sus hijos, parejas tomadas de las manos o abrazados, pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien llamó por completo mi atención, era un chico pelinegro, este iba con ropa deportiva, era de vóley, e iba algo apurado, lo seguí con la mirada hasta que lo perdí de vista. El chico que me atendió llego con mi pedido, poniéndolo en la mesa y retirándose.

Suspiré, mientras movía la cuchara dentro de la taza, deformando el bello diseño que el café llevaba. Algo en ese chico me llamó la atención, quizás era porque parecía jugar vóley. Siempre amé el vóley, antes jugaba, pero después de todo lo que paso con Kageyama dejé de jugarlo...

Fruncí el ceño, estaba enojado conmigo, ¿por qué tenía que dejar todo lo que amaba? no quería seguir así, primero a Kageyama, luego el club de vóley, donde había encontrado a personas que se convirtieron en buenos amigos. Ellos me entendieron aun cuando no di explicaciones, diciendo que podría volver al club cuando deseara. Con Kageyama no fue lo mismo, él se enojó demasiado cuando avisé que dejaría el club, y claro que para no tener que lidiar con su enojo y dar explicaciones arregle todo de la única manera que sabía... Con sexo. Siempre era lo mismo, esto ya era algo molesto.

Me decidí hablaría con Kageyama... _Y también con los chicos del club de vóley, no podía dejar todo solo porque tenía un amor no correspondido.._.


	3. More Than This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo de hard, en verdad es todo el capítulo, no es la gran cosa... No sé escribir esto

**"Nunca he tenido las palabras para decirlo, pero ahora te invito a quedarte por algún tiempo en mis brazos."**

Las estocadas estaban siendo cada vez más frenéticas, nuestras respiraciones agitadas, mis gemidos y los pequeños y roncos gruñidos que daba Kageyama me habían hecho perder la cordura. Las manos contrarias apretaban mis caderas con algo de fuerza, mientras mis manos estaban apoyadas en la pared, tratando de mantenerme de pie. Mi cuerpo parecía conocer perfectamente cada una de las sensaciones que en ese momento me consumían.

Kageyama me levantó dándome la vuelta para quedar frente a él, tomó mis piernas y me obligó a cruzarlas por su cintura, mientras mis brazos quedaron enrollando su cuello con la intención de sostenerme.

Esta vez mi espalda quedó pegada a la pared, mientras sentía el pene de Kageyama rozando mi entrada y sus manos abriendo mis glúteos para obtener mayor comodidad para entrar otra vez. Levanté mi vista, logrando que mi mirada chocará con aquellos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban, miré a Kageyama fijamente, su rostro se encontraba algo sonrojado, y con una capa de sudor. Mi vista bajo, esta vez echando un vistazo a su pecho desnudo, el cual estaba bien trabajado gracias al vóley, pase mi lengua por mis labios, al tiempo que volvía a mirar a Kageyama a la cara, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa ladina y se empujó entrando en mí de una sola estocada.

Un gran gemido salió de mi boca, la cual intente cubrir con mi mano, pero fue atrapada por la mano de Kageyama, llevándola a donde estaba antes. Miré a Kageyama con el ceño fruncido, odiaba soltar gemidos tan vergonzosos, me ignoró y salió de mí, para volver a entrar con otra estocada esta vez rozando exactamente mi próstata. Otra vez un gemido se escapó, le vi sonreír con suficiencia y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar mi cintura, mientras comenzaba a penetrarme, esta vez de manera lenta y rozando aquel punto. Uno que otro pequeño suspiro escapaba de mi boca, y otros pocos gemidos, los cuales intentaba retener mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Mi respiración pareció huir cuando sentí como el vaivén aumentaba su rapidez, haciéndome soltar gemidos que para mí desgracia no podía retener. Mis ojos se cerraron, sentía el sudor bajar por mi cuerpo, mi espalda era presionada casi dolorosamente contra la pared, la mano de Kageyama que aún se conservaba en mi cadera apretaba con fuerza. Mientras la mano libre se dirigió a mi erección, dando pequeñas caricias sobre la punta, para luego envolverla con su mano y comenzar a masajearla, alcanzando al poco tiempo un ritmo conveniente con las estocadas.

Mi cabeza se apoyó en la pared, mientras mis ojos algo llorosos se cerraban. A estas alturas mis gemidos eran imposibles de retener, el sudor había creado una capa sobre mi cuerpo y el de Kageyama, quien soltaba gruñidos cerca de mi oído, lo que me volvía completamente loco. Mis manos subieron, hundiéndose en su cabello y atrapándolo entre mis dedos, para tirar del suavemente.

Estaba llegando a mi límite y por lo visto también Kageyama, mi vista se dirigió hasta el rostro de Kageyama, quien se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados, su cara estaba roja, tenía los labios entreabiertos y sus dientes apretados con algo de fuerza, la respiración agitada y gotas de sudor corrían por su frente. Realmente amaba ser espectador de todo esto... Las estocadas volvieron a subir de intensidad, mis ojos se cerraron y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás otra vez apoyándola en la pared.

—Voy a correrme, Hinata...—dijo en un susurro ronco cerca de mi oído.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció completamente y mi vista volvió a encontrarse con aquella mirada azul que tanto amaba, solo asentí, dando a entender que yo también estaba cerca, él solo dio una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. La mano de Kageyama que se encontraba en mi cadera se posó sobre uno de mis glúteos, dando pequeñas caricias y apretones, mientras la que se encontraba masturbándome aumentó su ritmo.

Mis manos tiraron del cabello de Kageyama, esta vez con fuerza, mis ojos estaban cerrados y mi cordura perdida en algún lugar. Había dejado de pensar en todo hace un rato, aun así, ahora simplemente podía concentrarme en aquel placer que Kageyama me brindaba.

Un gemido mucho más fuerte que los demás se escapó al sentir como ya tan conocida sensación me embargaba, en este momento me encontraba tan inhibido de todo, tan lejos de la realidad, solo quería seguir sintiendo a Kageyama, sentir como se hundía en mi interior, su respiración pesada cerca de mi oído... Solo quería tener un orgasmo, uno que seguramente solo me podría conceder él.

—Más, Kageyama—me las arregle para que mi voz saliera sin cortarse.

Escuche una pequeña risa por parte de Kageyama y aumentó la velocidad. Mis manos cayeron sobre sus hombros, no podía sujetarme en este momento, mi cuerpo no tenía la fuerza suficiente al estar concentrado en aquella sensación que con cada movimiento estaba más cerca de llegar a su fin. Kageyama afianzó su agarre en mi trasero, y me empujo más contra la pared tratando de mantenerme ahí.

Sentí como salió de mí, y no tuve tiempo ni para quejarme para cuando volvió a entrar esta vez con más fuerza que antes. No pude aguantar mucho más cuando la mano de Kageyama apretó mi pene ligeramente y con su dedo pulgar de pequeñas caricias en la punta, sentí la última estocada, está más profunda que las anteriores, fuego pareció invadir mis entrañas terminando en mi vientre y dando paso a una cascada de placer que corrió, manchando parte de mi abdomen y la mano de Kageyama. Mi interior fue llenado al mismo tiempo, Kageyama salió de mí luego de un tiempo, dejando algo de ese caliente líquido escurriendo desde mi entrada.

Mis piernas temblaron, avisando que ya no tenían fuerza, camine con algo de dificultad hasta la cama, lanzándome sin pensar en nada más. Traté de regular mi respiración, sentí un peso extra, miré a mi lado, encontrándome con Kageyama, quien al igual que yo tenía la respiración agitada. Iba a cerrar mis ojos, pero el sonido de un celular me llamó la atención. La cual se fue rápidamente al notar que era el celular de Kageyama y que seguramente era su novia. Vi cómo lo tomaba y colgaba la llamada, miré con algo de confusión, esperando que me respondiera, pero no me miraba así que me decidí por preguntarle.

—¿Por qué no le contestaste, Kageyama? —mi voz sonaba algo rasposa, pues mi garganta se encontraba seca.

—Simplemente no quiero contestarle, deberíamos bañarnos, la gente comenzará a llegar dentro de una hora—dijo sin más y se levantó caminando hasta el baño de la habitación.

Solo asentí, aunque no me viera y caminé tras él, aún no sabía cuál era la razón de aquella reunión... Y realmente me parecía que no era algo que me fuera a agradar. Negué con la cabeza, no tenía que pensar en eso, Kageyama ya lo diría luego...


	4. Something Great

"El guión ya fue escrito y no pude cambiar nada en él, quiero romper todo en pedazos y empezar de nuevo"

Mire a mi alrededor, todos estaban sentados y mirando con curiosidad a Kageyama, quien se encontraba de pie frente a nosotros. Parecía estar algo nervioso y emocionado, lo veía en sus ojos, nadie tenía el valor de hablar o dar algún comentario, sólo esperábamos a que él hablara de una vez, aunque a decir verdad yo también estaba nervioso, pero como la atención no estaba puesta en mí, era fácil pasar desapercibido.

—Bien...—se escuchó un suspiro de su parte—Lo que quería decirles hoy—hizo una pausa—Recibí una beca para jugar vóley fuera de Japón, en una universidad en Inglaterra—terminó de decir.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, mirando a Kageyama, quien se encontraba frente nuestro, con un nerviosismo muy notorio y esperando alguna respuesta o reacción por nuestra parte.

El primero en levantarse fue Noya, quien fue seguido por Tanaka, y al instante comenzaron a felicitar a Kageyama. Aquello logró que todos se levantaran y copiaran la acción, yo aún no podía procesar lo que él había dicho... ¿No era esto una pesadilla?

Tenía que ser imposible, él no podía irse. Apreté con fuerza el vaso que llevaba en mis manos, por un momento había pensado que podría romperlo. Solté un bufido, mi ceño se encontraba fruncido y mi mente no quería aceptar lo dicho por Kageyama.

Después de un rato todos volvieron a sentarse, incluido Kageyama, quien no parecía haber notado que no lo felicite. Distintas preguntas, todas ellas dirigidas a este, inundaron la habitación, hasta que una de ellas me llamó la atención, sacándome completamente de mis pensamientos.

«—¿Qué pasará con tu novia?»

Aquella fue la pregunta hecha por Suga, y era algo que todos ahí querían saber, o eso parecía por la cantidad de atención que ponían esperando la respuesta. Su expresión cambió, ahora aquella sonrisa que adornaba su rostro solo unos segundos antes había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un ceño fruncido.

—Lo hablamos hoy... Aún no sabe si puede irse conmigo—él parecía molesto con aquel tema, por lo que lo dejaron hasta ahí.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho, haciendo una mueca de dolor, no podía terminar de creerlo, no quería creerlo... Además, se suponía que yo era su mejor amigo, entonces ¿por qué no lo supe antes que su novia?

Sentía celos, también me sentía decepcionado, y se podría decir que hasta traicionado. Si iba a enterarme de una noticia así hubiese preferido que fuese antes, así sabría cómo actuar frente a todos, quienes ya comenzaban a darse cuenta de que no prestaba atención.

Al momento el timbre sonó, llamando la atención de todos, Kageyama hizo una seña para que nos quedáramos ahí, mientras él se paraba para ir a ver quién era. Yo seguía en mi propio mundo, ignorando todo a mi alrededor, eso hasta que Kageyama volvió, y no solo... Su novia venía a su lado con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Me levanté sin saludar y me dirigí al baño, encerrándome ahí... Este era uno de los peores días de mi vida.

—————

"Algún día voy a ir a tu mundo y hacerlo todo bien, diré que estamos mejor juntos aquí esta noche"

Ya era tarde, por lo que casi todos tuvieron que irse. Yo aún seguía ahí, estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, mientras Kageyama estaba frente a mí, pero sin mirarme. En la habitación reinaba un incómodo silencio, que ninguno de los dos parecía querer romper, a pesar de las millones de preguntas y los muchos reclamos que tenía para Kageyama, no me animaba a hablar, sentía que no tenía el derecho de pedirle explicaciones.

La novia de Kageyama no se había ido, en este momento estaba en la cocina, por lo que escuche preparando algunos bocadillos. Mi ceño se frunció levemente al escuchar sus pasos, al momento un plato lleno de diversos bocadillos apareció en la pequeña mesa de centro.

—Espero les guste, chicos—su voz interrumpió aquel silencio, que ahora ya no parecía tan molesto, cualquier cosa era mejor que escuchar su voz.

Eso solo era un recuerdo constante de que ella existía, y que estaba con Kageyama. Levanté mi vista encontrándome con su silueta, la cual iba de vuelta a la cocina, desapareció en ella por un instante, para luego salir con tres refrescos.

Sin quererlo me quedé observándola, su rostro fino, su cabello negro hasta los hombros, ahora amarrado en un moño bajo, dejando expuestos unos pequeños aros, los cuales sabía Kageyama le había regalado. Ella pareció notar que la miraba, por lo que me miró confundida, pero con una pequeña sonrisa amable en su rostro, al instante moví mi vista hasta los bocadillos en la mesa y saqué uno.

—Hinata, ¿ya tienes pensado qué harás con el vóley? —otra vez el silencio fue roto, pero esta vez por Kageyama.

Levanté la vista, encontrándome con su mirada sobre mí, parecía algo incómodo. Dejé de comer bocadillos para responder, pero no quería hablar, por lo que negué con la cabeza y seguí comiendo. Tras un rato en el que solo hubo una conversación trivial y en su mayoría por parte de la novia de Kageyama, quien ponía temas bastante estúpidos en un intento de desaparecer aquel incómodo ambiente.

No quería seguir ahí, a pesar de que la novia de Kageyama no me agradaba por obvias razones y de que este era mi "mejor amigo", el ambiente tan incómodo me sobrepasaba, además de que al escuchar a ella hablar de la posibilidad de irse con él me molestaba.

Decidí despedirme y salir de ahí rápidamente. Ahora caminaba en el frío de la noche, miré mis manos, las cuales eran tapadas por las mangas de aquel polerón que Kageyama me había prestado. Mordí mi labio inferior, intentando contener todas las emociones que me embargaban en ese momento... No podía llorar en la calle, no me lo permitiría.

Tampoco quería llorar al llegar a casa, estaba cansado de llorar siempre por él, ahora mismo pensaba que no lo merecía. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo la novia de Kageyama era una buena chica, mientras que este solo era un idiota que la hacía sentirse mal muchas veces, de ahí venían todas sus discusiones, la actitud de Kageyama no era para poco.

En un rato caminando llegué a casa, entré cansado, ya era tarde y en verdad moría de sueño. Dejé mis zapatos en la entrada y caminé hasta mi habitación. Sin prender ninguna luz, me tiré en la cama, desordenando considerablemente y metiéndome entre las frazadas. Y así sin siquiera sacarme la ropa me dormí.


	5. Loved you first

**"He estado esperando todo este tiempo para finalmente decirlo, pero ahora veo que tu corazón ha sido tomado y nada puede ser peor, cariño, yo te amé primero"**

Me tiré a la cama, teniendo cuidado de no tirar los cuadernos que descansaban sobre esta y sin alejar demasiado el celular. Solo di un suspiro mostrando mi cansancio y frustración por lo desagradable que era para mí la conversación que estábamos manteniendo.

—Es estúpido, Shōyō, ya te dije que lo dejarás—fruncí el ceño, Kenma tenía razón, pero era algo que yo ya sabía, hace mucho tiempo, no tenía necesidad de escucharlo otra vez.

—Pero no puedo dejarlo, estoy enamorado de él y no es solo decir "ayer te amaba, pero hoy no" no puedo tener control sobre esas cosas—dije intentando dejar hasta ahí el tema, siempre llegábamos a lo mismo y realmente me aburría hablar de esto.

¿Por qué no podíamos tener una conversación más frívola? Solo contarnos de nuestra vida y dejar el tortuoso tema del amor, las relaciones y Kageyama de lado...

—Lo sé, Shōyō—dio un bostezo para luego seguir hablando—Pero deberías intentar olvidarle, no te hace bien...—fue lo último que dijo, para luego dar otro bostezo.

Como si no lo hubiese intentado ya, rodé los ojos con exasperación... Estuve un momento más en la línea esperando otro comentario de su parte, pero nada, solo se escuchaba su respiración, la cual estaba tranquila.

Seguramente ya se había dormido, después de todo ya eran casi tres horas de llamada y llevaba un buen rato bostezando. Ya era bastante tarde, por lo que sólo corté la llamada y me quedé acostado en mi cama mirando el techo de mi habitación.

No podía dormir, hace cuatro días que no hablaba con Kageyama... Y eso parecía que ya me comenzaba a afectar, sabía que había creado una estúpida dependencia a su compañía, Kenma se había encargado de repetírmelo una infinidad de veces.

La razón por la cual no hablábamos era simple, él no había intentado hablarme, suponía que debía estar ocupado... Después de todo el nuevo semestre iba a comenzar en Inglaterra, y la entrada de Kageyama sería justo en el comienzo. Había escuchado que el entrenador equipo quería que se pusiera al día lo antes posible, para que no retrasara a los demás.

Él solo se había aguantado las ganas de hablar con él, sabía que si lo hacía millones de preguntas y reclamos saldrían de su boca, prefería admitir que lo que él creía que tenían no era real y que no había posibilidades de que en aquel momento algo funcionara entre ellos.

Solo quería un tiempo fuera, pensar en otra manera de hacer las cosas, buscar intereses y descubrir que clase de persona era, porque estaba más que seguro que no era el mismo chico de hace dos años atrás, el que pensaba que algo como eso podría funcionar y el que creía poder soportar cada cosa que se le viniera encima.

Decidí levantarme, me sentía con bastante energía a pesar de no haber dormido nada en estos últimos días. Me levanté de un salto, agarrando un pequeño mareo, lo que hizo que tuviera que sentarme otra vez tratando de que se pasara.

Cuando el mareo desapareció me levanté, esta vez despacio para no repetir lo anterior, era una sensación desagradable. Salí de mi habitación dirigiéndome a la cocina, había hecho las compras ayer, por lo que aún debería tener comida, era imposible que se acabara tan rápido.

La casa estaba completamente a oscuras, pero como ya llevaba casi un año viviendo ahí era capaz de caminar por ahí sin necesidad de prender alguna luz, o eso creía... Hasta que choqué con un mueble que no recordaba que estaba ahí.

Llegué a la cocina a salvo, solo con dos golpes, uno en mi cadera por el mueble y otro en el dedo pequeño del pie, el cual obtuve gracias a una zapatilla que no debería estar en donde estaba. Busqué el interruptor, no quería lastimarme con algo en la cocina, por un momento la luz me cegó, y me dejó en un pequeño lapso de confusión en el que no recordaba que se suponía que estaba haciendo ahí... Aunque la obvia respuesta llegó solo unos segundos más tarde.

Abrí la nevera, mirando con atención todo lo que estaba dentro... Había suficientes cosas como para pensar un buen rato y dármelas de chef, pero terminé decidiéndome por un vaso de jugo de lo que parecía ser... No tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero lo saqué y busqué un vaso para servirme.

Luego de eso guardé la botella de vuelta en el refrigerador y sin pensarlo mucho saqué un pedazo de pastel de... Tampoco recordaba, pero se veía bueno, seguramente era de chocolate, aunque no sabía desde cuándo estaba ahí.

Tomé las cosas y me dirigí a mi habitación otra vez, olvidando apagar la luz de la cocina, pero recordando tener cuidado con la zapatilla y el mueble.

°×××°×××°×××°×××°

—¿Por qué no te inscribiste para participar en el partido de vóley? —la pregunta había salido de la nada, por lo que solo miré con interrogante.

—Sí lo hice, fui de los primeros en alcanzar a anotarse—no obtuve ningún comentario más, solo una mirada inquisitiva de parte de Kageyama.

Seguimos caminando a la cancha, debíamos entrenar, siendo del equipo principal de vóley no podíamos perder contra alumnos que solo lo hacían por hobby, aunque solo les habían encargado divertirse.

El festival escolar venía pronto y fuera del partido de vóley, él y los demás del equipo estaban inscritos en más de una actividad, debían demostrar que si estaban interesados en los demás aspectos de la escuela.

El entrenamiento aquel día había sido bastante relajado y divertido, habían reído de muchas bromas y casi todo el tiempo estuvieron molestando a Tanaka, quien en un intento de tener una cita para el festival fue rechazado de manera desastrosa por una chica de un curso menor.

Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, se sentía realmente feliz de estar con sus compañeros de equipos, de poder hacer lo que más amaba. Comenzaron a despejar el lugar, ordenando las cosas, cuando él terminó su parte salió de ahí, siendo alcanzado por Kageyama unos minutos más tarde.

No era tan tarde, por lo que decidieron pasar a un parque y quedarse en él, se sentaron en los columpios y se quedaron mirando el cielo. Ya llevaban tiempo pasando momentos así, en silencio, solo acompañándose.

Y él era realmente feliz de poder disfrutar eso con Kageyama, de poder verlo tan tranquilo, sin estar constantemente pensando en qué hacer y como poder controlar todo para que salga bien. En su interior la tranquilidad reinaba, solo dejándolo observar con infinita admiración a la persona a su lado.

Él sabía que eso no era solo admiración, pero aún así no sentía realmente que tuviera que ponerle un nombre, era feliz solo sintiéndolo y pensando que el otro podía sentirse de la misma manera a su lado. Eso aumentó cuando sus miradas chocaron, y una sonrisa leve le fue regalada, ¿era posible que eso funcionara? Él quería tener la oportunidad de intentarlo. 


	6. Temporary Fix

**_"Tú me controlas, incluso si es sólo esta noche,_ **

_**me puedes llamar cuando quieras** _

_**te haré pasar un buen tiempo, voy a ser tu solución temporal."** _

Levanté la vista de mi celular respondiendo al anterior llamado, pude ver como se acercaba a mi, sin mantener en lo más mínimo el contacto visual e invadiendo mi espacio personal, ¿qué estaba pasando? Normalmente tenía confianza suficiente para no ponerme nervioso por algo así, pero cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a mí y mostraron por fin lo que escondían... Supe que esto no podría salir bien, no ahora y quizás tampoco en dos años.

Me besó... 

**_°×××°×××°×××°×××°_   
**

Venía riendo mientras llevaba a Kageyama medio colgando de mis hombros, íbamos tropezando cada tres pasos, pero no creía que en algún momento de mi vida las cosas me hubieran importado menos que ahora. Kageyama solo estaba refunfuñando palabras imposibles de entender y soltaba una risa algo idiota cada cierto tiempo

—¿Sabes? Creo que quedar en la misma universidad fue mucha suerte, tenía miedo de alejarme de ti—reí inconscientemente cuando me di cuenta de lo innecesario que fue decir aquello, claro que me daba miedo dejarle, pero él no tenía que saberlo.

—Claro que tendrías miedo, me necesitas para jugar—Kageyama también rió, sin levantar la vista que llevaba fija en sus pies, como si no fuera capaz de mirar nada más a su alrededor, solo seguí caminando en silencio y arrastrando a Kageyama, de todas maneras íbamos a llegar en poco tiempo. 

Siempre quise que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero creo que si no fueran así de todas maneras las preferiría, es difícil cambiar cosas a las que uno está acostumbrado. De alguna manera siento que no podría ser más feliz en otro momento de mi vida, con el vóley, con Kageyama y la gente maravillosa que tengo a mi lado, solo no quiero perder todo.

_**°×××°×××°×××°×××°** _

Lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, mi respiración era cada vez más irregular, el hecho de sentirme devorado por aquella boca que recorría mi cuello, mientras manos deseosas por saciar una curiosidad mucho más antigua de lo que yo podría recordar se encontraban por todo mi cuerpo, queriendo tocar todo, conocerlo y adorarlo por cuánto tiempo les sea permitido. 

Gemí fuerte cuando una de esas manos se encontró por fin con mi erección, brindando un agradable calor que subió por mi columna, escuchaba su respiración igual de agitada mientras mis manos apretaban aún más fuerte sus caderas. 

—¿Crees que sería mejor seguir en la habitación? Es más cálida y la cama será de más ayuda—su voz entrecortada por la falta de aire era baja y calmada, pero no perdía el ardiente deseo que su mirada me regalaba. 

Me sentía bastante inseguro en este momento, lo que estaba pasando no era algo que los amigos debían hacer, es un límite que no tendría que pasar, sabía que me arrepentiría, no es posible que esto salga bien, pero no quería pensar más... Sus manos en mí se sentían bien, sentirme querido de esta manera estaba nublando por completo mi mente, necesitaba que me desearan incluso si no quería admitirlo. 

_**°×××°×××°×××°×××°** _

—Entonces creo que el villano esta vez estaba en lo correcto, no podría ser de otra manera, ni siquiera sé porque es un villano, el héroe solo es un idiota que no deja de alardear que salvará a la gente, pero la gente no se puede salvar con solo esperanza, es una infección a nivel mundial, él realmente solo es un idiota con fuerza...—seguía hablando mientras los créditos de la película terminaban.

Miré a Kageyama notando que este miraba frustrado su celular, mientras lo apretaba con algo de fuerza, su ceño fruncido estaba como tatuado en su cara. Había discutido con su novia, con la cual solo había comenzado a salir nada más pasó una semana de conocerse en la universidad, ella ni siquiera tenía clases con él, se conocieron por pura casualidad. 

Yo no creía que fuera una buena idea salir con una persona que no conoces de nada, pero Kageyama se veía muy entusiasmado por eso, está bien, la chica es muy inteligente y es bastante linda, aunque por lo mismo no suele tener mucho tiempo libre y Kageyama espera que ella pueda salir más con él. No entendía, yo tenía mucho más tiempo para compartir con él, nos conocemos hace tantos años que ya no hay que tener miedo por discutir por cosas tontas o sentir incomodidad por hablar de más o actuar de manera rara. 

Fruncí el ceño y me levanté para caminar a la cocina, de donde saqué una botella de la nevera, eso llevaba como un mes ahí, no sabía si estaba bueno aún, bien, de primera ni sabía si ese tipo de alcohol podría vencer o algo. Cogí dos vasos de una repisa y me dirigí otra vez al salón, ahí seguía Kageyama, como si nada hubiera pasado a su alrededor, me cuestionaba seriamente que Kageyama no estuviera dormido con los ojos abiertos o muy drogado. 

Observé la mesa de café en frente del sillón, estaba llena de envolturas de papitas y otros dulces que comimos, bueno, la mayoría los comí yo, como si todo esto fuera un cliché, Kageyama solo tomó el pote de helado que dejé y se lo comió sin compartir ni un poco. No había nada de espacio para los vasos y la botella, por lo que solo empujé la basura al suelo para acomodar las cosas que traía en las manos. 

Cuando el fuerte golpe de la botella chocando contra la mesa de vidrio resonó en la habitación, por fin Kageyama pareció recobrar la vida, dando un pequeño salto y girando su vista en mi dirección.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Hinata?—solo sonreí levemente y apunté la botella, indicando que era exactamente lo que él pensaba, serví los dos vasos hasta arriba, ignorando que por lo que Noya me había dicho este tipo de alcohol debía mezclarse con algún otro refresco. 

—Solo confía en mí, Kageyama, esto ayudará, podría cambiar tu vida—solté una risa después de decir aquello y al instante tomé un gran sorbo de alcohol. 

Bien, quizás esto no era una buena idea, sabía fatal, como colonia, y además ardía un montón, apostaba que iba a terminar mucho más ebrio que la vez que Noya le hizo tomar. 

—Creo, Hinata, que no podría ayudar en nada, esto no es un problema que se resuelva con alcohol—rodé los ojos y lo ignoré, estirando mi mano con el vaso, aunque era el mismo del que yo había bebido no me importó, ya luego podíamos terminar el otro. 

Y realmente cinco vasos cambiaron las cosas, aunque como Kageyama predijo, eso no ayudó en nada... Tener sexo con tu mejor amigo, al cual amas locamente hace años y el cual por cierto tiene novia, no podría ser una buena idea... ¡Menos si ibas a estar en un suelta y tira por más de lo que una persona cuerda puede soportar! 

_**°×××°×××°×××°×××°** _

Y tal como pensé en ese momento que algo así podría ayudar... Lo hice esta vez, mientras caricias vagas en mi cabello me alentaban a cerrar los ojos y tener la mejor noche de sueño en años, aunque el reloj marcaba las 5:23 AM ya. 

—Shouyo, debes dormir, te traeré la ropa luego—solo asentí y cerré mis ojos, aún sentía demasiado irreal todo... Pero de alguna manera mi cuerpo relajado y mi mente en blanco eran lo único que necesitaba. 

—Gracias, Kenma...—solo escuché un suspiro y como las caricias en mi cabello se detenían por un segundo para luego volver en un ritmo incluso más relajante, me acomodé más cerca del cálido cuerpo a mi lado y me dormí. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí vengo yo después de mil años, ni siquiera sé qué excusa ocupar ahora... 
> 
> Bueno de todos los días libres que tuve se me ocurrió escribir justo la noche antes de entrar a clases ): muero de sueño y tengo que despertar en poco tiempo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y también me gustaría que me dijeran qué piensan al respecto. 
> 
> Hasta pronto... Espero.


End file.
